The Only One He Ever Loved
by Tamvati
Summary: What is the Dark Lord doing when he has spare time ? He stays with his soul mate ! We all know who she is but do we think of her in first place ?


He was, once again, spending time with the only one who took his heart. Oh yes he loves her a lot. Who said the Dark Lord wasn't able to love ? Ah yes, the old mad man ... who was wrong. Since she had entered his life, he wasn't the same man. After all, who wouldn't change in presence of such a person ? She was wonderful. But crazy. Yes she was definitely crazy. She loved torturing people. The Lord didn't mind, in fact, he always does the same.

They were in a cosy room, the library. It contained few sofas and some rugs, huge bookshelves and a titanic fireplace. The fire crackled quietly in the hearth, sending spooky shadows through the room. The bookshelves were wide and big, giving the room a confinement feeling. The rugs were old and dusty and dull, moreover, they might have been very expensive. The sofas were emerald green with silver woodwork and comfortable. Very comfortable as she was sleeping on one of them, deeply asleep but not for long. He wanted to interact with her.

He woke her by kissing her on her forehead. She opened slowly her eyes and looked at him.

"_Hello sleeping beauty. _

_-Why did you wake me ? I was having a nice dream implying eating a delicious..._

_-You're always thinking of eating ..."_ He cut her, a bit annoyed.

"_And you're always interrupting me ..." _She muttered.

"_I can hear you."_ He hissed coldly.

"_Yes master."_

He stared sufficiently at her for a moment. He disliked being called master by the one he choose to be his equal yet, he couldn't help but feeling proud she recognizes him for what he was : the master of this world.

"_So ?" _She asked _" Why did you wake me ?"_

"_I have something to tell you. Actually, I was sleeping and I had a dream." _He started.

"_A good or bad one ?" _She now seemed a bit worried.

"_Er … Rather good. Don't worry it wasn't a nightmare and you won't suffer my anger."_ He reassured her. Since time, he knew her very well. No need for legilimency to know what she is thinking. She relaxed as soon she heard what kind of dream the Dark Lord's one was. He cuddled her softly and kept on talking. _"I was running after you in a maze. It was night-time. You kept saying : Darling we must reach the light ! I don't know what it means but I ran after you because I didn't intend to loose you. So we run through the alleys and I was shocked when we tumbled out of the maze. You turned to me and said : this is the world you are seeking my Lord. I didn't answer you because I was still too stunned. __What I saw was perfect, exactly like you had said : the world I want. No mudbloods, half-bloods nor blood traitors; only pure blood and all of them under my command, lurking in the shadows, waiting for my orders and disappearing exactly when I expected them to do so. Do you figure that ? Only the two of us in a whole world !" _His eyes twinkled as he narrated his so fabulous dream. He saw her nod and smile to him. After all, she shared his views about pure bloods are muggles.

"_Do you know where is this maze ? _

_-No, why ?_

_-Oh … Well, I'd like to go and lead you to our world." _She replied plainly with a joyful grin.

The sight of her being so joyful and optimistic about his projects entranced him. He rapidly found himself kissing her sweetly and stroking her nice and smooth skin.

"_I love you." _He whispered before kissing her again.

On the doorstep stood one of Voldemort's faithful Death Eater, watching his master bantering with his soul mate. If said master had a look at his follower, he would have seen disgust and disappointment for respectively his beloved and himself. Rodolphus Lestrange was sad. He decided not to step in the room and turn back to the hallway. He closed silently the door and faced another person in black robes.

_«What is he doing ?»_ Asked Rodolphus's fellow.

_« He's with her. Again._»He answered, noticing his mate's revulsion at HER mention. _«I'm sorry Bella.» _He added as he patted gently her shoulder.

_«Leave me.» _He obeyed and disappeared in a corner.

She was alone. And sad too.

She moved a bit forwards and opened the door slightly. And she saw them : her master and the one who took what she wanted to be her place. She merely stared at her rival for a few seconds and then, closed the door. The battle was over for a long time. She had lost. The other had won.

Indeed, while looking in the room, one could see the Dark Lord having fun with his dear, faithful and beloved snake: Nagini.


End file.
